jezykifandomcom-20200213-history
Gwara słowińska
thumb|300px|Gwara słowińska to północno-zachodnia część kaszubszczyzny (mapa dialektów wg [[Karol Dejna|Karola Dejny)]] Gwara słowińska, czasem nazywana błędnie językiem słowińskimJerzy Treder: Komu może przeszkadzać etnonim Słowińcy należy do pomorskiej grupy języków lechickich jako gwara języka (lub dialektu) kaszubskiego. Posługiwali się nią Kaszubi nadłebscy (Słowińcy) zamieszkujący Pomorze. Gdy teren ten znajdował się pod władzą Prus, a później Niemiec, ulegał on silnej germanizacji. Gwara przetrwała do początku XX wieku, a nawet śladowo do lat 60. XX w. – najdłużej we wsi Kluki, gdzie znajduje się obecnie skansen Muzeum Wsi Słowińskiej. Historia gwary Zasięg do połowy XIX w.Hieronim Rybicki, Kluki. Zarys dziejów, Grawipol, Słupsk 2003 s.12-13 Gwara słowińska jako część języka pomorskiego na Pomorzu Zachodnim powstała na obszarze między Odrą a Parsętą. Sama nazwa Kaszubi pojawiła się w XIII w., wchodząc między innymi do tytulatury książęcej. W miarę upływu czasu zasięg gwary zmniejszał się znacznie w wyniku procesów germanizacyjnych, a zachodnia granica jej zasięgu przesuwała się na wschód. Pod koniec XVIII w. przebiegała z północy na południe od Rowów przez Objazdę, Wrzeście i Damnica oraz Dobieszewo, a więc około 15-20 km na wschód od Słupska. W następnym wieku (1850) przesunęła się już w pobliże granicy Prus Zachodnich (Pomorza Gdańskiego), pozostawiając poza strefą językową kaszubską Lębork. Jedynie pas nadmorski z Wierzchucinem, Sarbskiem, Łebą i Charbrowem oraz rejon nad jeziorami Łebsko i Gardno z najdalej wysuniętymi punktami na południe: Janowice, Stowięcino, Łojewo i na zachód - Objazdą i Rowami, pozostał obszarem, gdzie mówiono jeszcze po kaszubsku (słowińsku). O żywotności kaszubszczyzny w tym rejonie świadczy to, że w XVII w. istniała potrzeba wydrukowania w tym języku katechizmu, ponieważ ludność wiejska nie znała języka niemieckiego. Został on wydany w 1643 w Gdańsku staraniem Michała Mostnika (Pontanusa), pastora ze Smołdzina, pod tytułem "Mały Catechism D. Marcina Luthera, niemiecko-wandalski abo słowięski...". W XIX i XX w.Hieronim Rybicki, Kluki. Zarys dziejów, Grawipol, Słupsk 2003 s. 20-50 W Klukach, podobnie jak w Izbicy gwara słowińska zachowała się najdłużej w porównaniu do innych okolicznych miejscowości. Wpłynęło na to niewątpliwie położenie wsi w trudno dostępnej okolicy, oddzielonej podmokłymi i bagnistymi terenami. Do czasu wybudowania utwardzonych dróg na początku XX w., przez znaczną część roku dojazd do niej był prawie niemożliwy. Stwierdzali to liczni uczeni w XIX w., rosyjski slawista i etnograf Aleksander Hilferding, niemieccy F. Lorentz i F. Tetzner, którzy badali te okolice i same Kluki. A. Hilferding pisał po podróży na te tereny w 1856, że żywioł słowiański zachowało wiele większą żywotność tam "gdzie żyją rybacy i gdzie pobudowali oni swoje chaty pośród bagien". Tereny te rzadko odwiedzano, a dopływu osadników z innych rejonów kraju nie było. Za sprawą wspomnianego rosyjskiego uczonego od połowy XIX w. upowszechniła się nazwa Słowińcy dla autochtonicznych mieszkańców okolic jeziora Łebsko. Do zaniku gwary słowińskiej przyczyniło się upowszechnienie oświaty w języku niemieckim. W Klukach istniała szkoła podstawowa już od 1738. Początkowo uczono w niej w języku kaszubskim i niemieckim, lecz od XIX w. już wyłącznie w niemieckim. Jednocześnie likwidowano nabożeństwa ewangelickie w gwarze słowińskiej (od 1856 w Smołdzinie, a od 1886 w Główczycach). Na początku XX w. gwara praktycznie zanikła, a w 1926 Herbert Fischer stwierdził, że jedynie kilku rybaków z Kluk w pełni rozumie mowę kaszubską. Najdłużej, bo aż do lat 1970. przetrwało słowińskie słownictwo, związane z działalnością rybacką i rolniczą oraz fragmenty modlitw i pieśni ludowych. Zachowały się też nazwy miejscowe oraz nazwiska słowińskie: Kötsch (Kecz), Kaitschik (Kajczyk), Schimanke (Szymanko) i in. Ostatnią osobą, znającą jeszcze gwarę był przypuszczalnie Otto Kirk, który jako ponad 80-letni starzec usiłował w 1945 porozumiewać się po słowińsku z żołnierzami Armii Czerwonej. Ostateczny zanik gwary nastąpił w wyniku wyjazdów około 100 autochtonów z Kluk do RFN na początku lat 1970. Obecnie mieszkają oni głównie w okolicy Hamburga. Badania gwary Spośród badaczy za osobny język uznawał tę gwarę początkowo jedynie Friedrich LorentzFriedrich Lorentz, Slovinzische Grammatik, I, St.Petersburg 1903. Po dokładniejszym zbadaniu uznał on jednak, że słowińszczyzna jest bliższa na poziomie fonetyki gwarom dialektu północnokaszubskiego języka pomorskiego, niż gwary północnokaszubskie południowokaszubskimFriedrich Lorentz, Slovinzisches Wörterbuch, II St.Petersburg 1908, 1912. Słowińszczyznę wyróżniała jednak większa archaiczność oraz pewna część leksyki. Sami Słowińcy uważali się za Kaszubów (m.in. za relacją Ottona Knoopa, słowińskiego chłopa), nie używali zaś terminu "Słowińcy". Właściwszym terminem wydaje się więc "Kaszubi nadłebscy", gdyż już po niemal całkowitej ich germanizacji określali się jako "Lebakaschuben". Kaszubi nadłebscy, podobnie jak sąsiadujący z nimi Kabatkowie oraz Kaszubi z Helu, byli w większości luteranami (w odróżnieniu od zdecydowanej większości pozostałych Kaszubów, u których dominuje katolicyzm). Jest to skutkiem przede wszystkim tego, iż Kaszubi-ewangelicy ulegli szybciej germanizacji, wchodząc w skład grupy etnicznej tzw. Pomrów (Niemców pomorskich). Według części językoznawców słowińszczyzna jest gwarą języka kaszubskiegoParki krajobrazowe lub, jeśli uznać kaszubszczyznę za dialekt, polskiegoLiteratura – Gwara. Cechy Gwary słowińskie cechowało większe niż w innych dialektach kaszubskich nasilenie cech pomorskich, wspólnych z dialektami zachodniolechickimi: * większa liczba form z ''-ar-'' w miejsce ogólnopolskiego ''-ro-'' (barna 'brona', sarka 'sroka') * bardziej konsekwentny rozwój sonantów l'' i ''l´ w oł, a następnie w ał (chałpic 'chełpić się', kałbasa 'kiełbasa') * lo zamiast ogólnopolskiego le (mlo9px|u̯ko 'mleko', pl9px|u̯owe 'plewy') * regularniejsze zwężenie i odnosowienie ę (lignc 'lęgnać sie', wdzëczni 'wdzięczny') Cechy nawiazujące do północnych Kaszub: * zmiana dz w z''(''nądza 'nędza', drëzi 'drudzy') * przejscie ł'' w ''l (bylaczenie) * swobodny i ruchomy akcent wyrazowy * silna tendencja do dyftongicznej wymowy samogłosek (d9px|u̯obra 'dobra', żjelazo 'żelazo') Wiele zmian zaszło pod wpływem odcięcia od bezposredniego wpływu gwar polskich i germanizacji. Np. pod koniec okresu istnienia zanikły opozycje spółgłosek twardych i miękkich oraz dźwięcznych i bezdźwięcznych. Przykład gwary Przykładowa odmiana wyrazów: Podobnie jak w języku dolnołużyckim, w celowniku występują końcówki -''ôju'', -''eju'' (por. dsb. dub:duboju, pjakař:pjakarjeju). Poniższy tekst, wygłoszony przez Marcina Klëkę, został zapisany w 1911 roku w Klukach Smołdzińskich przez Mikołaja RudnickiegoProjekt Rastko Kaszuby – Słowińskie teksty. Zastosowano zapis oryginalny. Kategoria:Polskie gwary